mlpfanartfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ImperfectXIII
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the On a Cross and Arrow/Gallery page. If you haven't done so already, please take a look at this short summary of what this wiki is all about and how you can contribute to it. A longer version that goes into some more detail on the "dos" and "don'ts" is also available (there aren't many "don'ts", so no worries!). The and pages will help you stay updated on the latest edits, blog entries and forum posts. Need help? Feel free to contact me or another administrator if you're having any problems. On talk pages, you should after your message. Thanks again, and have fun editing! -- Jonny Manz (Talk) 05:39, February 7, 2013 Hello ImperfectXIII Its always nice to see a fellow Brony/Pegasister/Catooniac. Thank you for welcoming me to Wiki!AusieFox (talk) 19:41, April 29, 2013 (UTC)AusieFox Admin rights Congratulations, due to your excellent contributions to the wiki, I've decided to give you administrator rights! is a helpful page for what administrators can do. If you have questions, don't hesitate to contact me on my talkpage, and I will try to answer them as quickly as I can. -- This is Jonny Manz, 21:50, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : Oh, wow, that's so cool. Thank you, I'm honored. ImperfectXIII (talk) 22:26, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Many congratulations on earning admin rights, ImperfectXIII! -- Abcron (talk) 03:54, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Doctor Whooves Okay, I have tired to improve the Doctor Whooves story. Brillaint, Now "Give it a Go" : Good work, but you don't need to keep me updated on your progress. Edit at your own pace and other users will add to it. Also be sure to leave your signature on your talk page posts. Signature button's right up there in the edit window. ImperfectXIII (talk) 21:59, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : Hah! take thar! For deleting the oringial links. Block on MLP:FiM Wiki Um... excuse me, but I was blocked from the MLP:FiM wiki by Ozank for a reason I would like to discuss. I can't talk to Ozank because thats part of my ban, and because your an admin there, I am here to disscuss. : Looking at your user page on the MLP:FiM Wiki, I see that you aren't currently blocked -- nor does it look like you've ever been blocked. : But you have made several edits on articles that are either not covered by the show itself or are only covered in fan works (i.e.: SHED.MOV). Those kinds of facts don't belong on the official Wiki (which is what this Fan Wiki is for), and I can only suggest you refrain from making such edits. : I hope that helps in some way, but as for this block, I'm afraid I don't see the issue. ImperfectXIII (talk) 00:37, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay I'll stop Cassius Nightshade Can you delete Cassius Nightshade? Twilight Sparkle (talk) 03:57, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Cassius Nightshade Delete Cassius Nightshade, please? It should've been moved to the Bronies Wiki. Twilight Sparkle (talk) 03:58, June 2, 2013 (UTC) : I moved it to the article creator's sandbox. 04:16, June 2, 2013 (UTC) ::You can delete the OCS Castle and Cassius Nightshade now they have pages on Bronies Wiki.--Daipenmon (talk) 16:04, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for the heads up. 17:53, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Balloon Party/Sori 52 Thanks for fixing a few of my entries. I know my formatting isnt perfect yet and i can't upload images from work where i do most of these but hopefully i can help get the music portion of the brony fandom a little more present on here in the future. Regadless, thanks!! 00:22, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your helping on getting those entries up to spec. I can't upload images from work but i appreciate that you got those up for me. I'll def try to get new entries in the future that fill this wiki's format more closely now that i have some better idea on how they should work (although that will take some practice). Regardless, thanks for your help! Thefreewave (talk) 00:27, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Glad to help. 02:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Time Shift OC Hello im lunakilla98 i made a article for my character Time Shift and well its been requsted for deletion im new here and i would like to know why if i have done something wrong i feel bad and would like help to make it better if you could please tell me whats wrong —Preceding unsigned comment added by Lunakilla98 (talk • ) 19:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Typically, this Wiki doesn't allow pages for OCs (original characters) unless the OC is really popular or well-known. In such cases, the OC should have a page about them on the Bronies Wiki. Otherwise, you can always have your OC's page in your sandbox or as a blog post. 19:12, July 4, 2013 (UTC) ::Though because the fan fiction where he appears also has a page, his role in that fan fiction could be described on its page, in a character section.-- 19:49, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Restoring anonymous editing Hey, I was just wondering if you could leave a message on this forum before I send it off to Wikia, though if you don't want to, I'll totally understand, and try sending it off to Wikia as-is.-- The Secret Life of Rarity I have a question regarding the fanfiction by BronyWriter, he is the writer of the fanfiction The Secret Life of Rarity where Rarity is a serial killer. I was thinking about uploading it to the MLP Fan wiki (along with it's two sequels). But it is pretty violent, so would this fanfiction be flagged as mature? FinnXMarcy (talk) 01:46, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :If it's violent, then yes, it should definitely have a disclaimer. 01:54, August 31, 2013 (UTC) MrCakeDragonMan Jest542 (talk) 04:18, October 11, 2013 (UTC)hello mr imperfectXIII, by any chance could you put the link of MRcakes YT page on the spike wiki? :Done. 04:24, October 11, 2013 (UTC) : Button Mash I was wondering, is there a reason Button Mash doesn't have his own page yet? Wratched (talk) 20:33, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :Not really. If he's featured in enough fan labor to warrant having his own page, by all means. Otherwise, he can be featured in a character section on the Button's Adventures page. 21:01, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :: Re:citation. Jananimations mentions the future of the series on his youtube channel. But I don't know how to cite it on this wiki. Wratched (talk) 13:51, November 16, 2013 (UTC) :::You can take a screenshot of the YouTube comment and archive it, like I've done here. 13:59, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Shade Ponisinger Hey, since you're admin, do you think you could make my wiki page "Shade Ponsinger" protective? 'Cause I don't want the same person to vandalize my wiki page again. Sincerely, Tison King aka ShadeAutisticPon3 (talk) 02:11, December 11, 2013 (UTC) :I went ahead and did that. Again, my apologies for all the vandalism. 02:12, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Primary work My bad. If that is the case, take mine down. Thanks for telling me. ZH115 (talk) 19:27, December 17, 2013 (UTC) :No problem. 19:29, December 17, 2013 (UTC) OC pony Why did you delete my post? :Well, on top of it being nothing more than a paragraph of biography and the rest of the page just placeholder text, this Wiki doesn't hold pages for OC (original character) ponies unless that OC is really popular and has been featured in a lot of fan labor. Pages for OC ponies would be more at home here, which is dedicated to them. 03:06, January 2, 2014 (UTC) What's wrong with OC pages? I thought this was a FAN wiki. 14:51, January 3, 2014 (UTC) :This is a Fan LABOR Wiki. It deals mostly with fanmade stories, music, games, and videos. I became an admin after these policies are put into place, so I can only guess they were to cut down on the number of OC pony pages. :There's a much better wiki for putting up pages for OC ponies -- the Bronies Wiki. 16:28, January 3, 2014 (UTC) ::If I'm not mistaken, that rule was put into place because this is a wiki, and as such anybody should be able to edit pages, not just to copyedit, but to add information, and with lesser known OCs, it was assumed that only the people who originally created them would know significantly enough about them to be able to add information about them. That's also the reason that pages can't be created for works that haven't been published yet except using information that has been released in a place where the general public (or general fandom, I suppose) can see it, because otherwise only the person/people making the work would be able to add information about it.-- Commission: My Baby Sister comic I made this page, so can you put it back on the wikia page, please? Ben800013 Ability to rename images? Hello, I was wondering if there is a way to rename images without any special rights/ or if there is somewhere to apply for this ability? Many images keep getting deleted or overwritten because people do not bother to name them different things, and it'd be much easier to organize if ... well, the same image didn't keep getting overwritten by another person uploading something with the same name. I think MLP wiki has these as IC rights, but I've only ever had Admin status on Wiki Answers, so I'm unusre of how that works exactly. Could you maybe clear this up for me/ Help me out? Thanks! Nitsua Xepher! 21:34, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :Image control rights do exist on this Wiki, but I don't have the ability to grant them. You could check with Jonny Manz about that. 21:40, January 13, 2014 (UTC) :: Alright, will do, thanks! Nitsua Xepher! 21:55, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Don't deleted the Comics I made those comics for anyone who can look at it. Would you please undeleted? :I'm all for making content for people to see, but you're creating multiple pages with bare-bones content. As I've said on the pages themselves, it would be better for them all to be on a single page instead of separate pages with a single paragraph each. 01:32, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Page Removal ~ Regal Yeah, it's my page from a couple years ago, and I was talking with one of the admins about removing it because of the inaccurate information on it, and the fact that the project hasn't been a thing for nearly two years... Made that edit before he got back to me. Brony12345 (talk) 05:43, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Alright, if you say so. 05:50, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Since it was your personal project, I went ahead and deleted it.-- Fan Film Section for Dash Academy Removal Again, a project that I left before it was even developed... that project hasn't been a thing since 2012. I made that edit removing the fan animation section of it without talking to any of the admins, my apologies for that. Brony12345 (talk) 05:46, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :I think that's useful, good information as I said in my undoing edit summary, so I don't support its removal.-- Inappropriate Username Hi, I'm the user that originally had a foul name, "S***tyS***tyS**tS**tS**t", and I have changed my username to "TheIdiotAbroad". I could only contact you through another wiki, so could you please unblock me in the MLP wiki? Sorry about that. I didn't realize it wouldn't be permitted. TheIdiotAbroad (talk) 19:58, February 28, 2014 (UTC)